Black and White
by mynameismicad
Summary: Eggman has four escaped experiment and they vow to take revenge for everything that he had done to them but their taking their time . Team Sonic and Shadow has encountered these experiments but what if the eldest of the four attracts the interest of everyguy in the village and one particular black and red hedgehog . Shadow x OC
1. Prologue

Black and White

Prologue

Two dark figures were punching in the code of two cells they were in a lab full of robot parts elixir's and experiments , there were four cells two , two of them being empty the two figures were young at age one being one year older than the other " Are you done yet brother " a young innocent female voice of the younger figure asked the older one " Shh … almost and be quiet our other sister will be free in three , two , one " a young but deeper male voice of the older figure said as he punched the last button and the cell started to open revealing a another figure one older than the second one " Midnight ! " the two whispered in happiness " Hey , thanks for getting me out now let's get our oldest sister " a young , sweet female voice of the third figure said just then the lab door opened " Scatter ! " the third figure warned softly and the three figures scattered . the lights turned on as a figure much older than them entered the lab " Hmm I should make my four experiments destroy Sonic and his friends once and for all " said a proud voice of the figure that entered the lab , he wore a red military jacket , Grey pants and black boots his upper torso is rounded like an egg with broad and smooth shoulders he has a dark brown bushy mustache and blue pince-nez glasses and grey goggles on his bald head , the egg shaped figure came to inspect the four cells and realized that three of them are opened " What where are the other three , surely this one can't be opened ! " he exclaimed and checked the inside of the last cell , the figure in the last one is blurry but surely white " Phew , she still there but what about the other three … whatever , this one is much more powerful than the other three she will surely destroy that blue hedgehog alongside with Shadow their both powerful and cool but then again she might attract the interest of some guys with her beauty even Shadow but who cares she could just deny , reject , and make them heartbroken ! Ha ! I love this " he announced as he pull out pictures of a black hedgehog with red stripes and red boots and white gloves and put the pictures on the glass of the cell " You're gonna help me defeat Sonic the Hedgehog with the help of this guy , well as long as I try to get him to join Team Egg- " he was cut off as the lights turned off " What ! " he exclaimed and pulled out a flashlight then there was a sound of bottles falling " Who's there ? " he asked then out of nowhere there were whispers all around , the whispers sounded like children ! The Egg shaped figure looked frantically around the lab looking for the intruders " Show yourself ! " he demanded , there was silence all around until a young child's voice which was male spoke " YOU'RE the one who took are family ! " Our humanity !" said the youngest figures voice " OUR LIFE !" said the second eldest figure voice shouted in anger , the egg shaped scientist walked forward to the sound of their voices " Where are you , you three annoying siblings of your eldest sister ! " shouted the egg scientist he kept walking in the dark with his flashlight until he tripped over something long and furry he flashed the flashlight to the source of his trip and saw a pink furry tail when it disappeared into the darkness " Sow yourselves ! " he exclaimed then even though he couldn't see he felt two figures standing before him he looked up to see two glowing lilac eyes staring at him and even though the other 's eyes are black he could feel like their also watching him along with the lilac eyes " So , it's you two or should I say three " said the scientist , the figure with glowing lilac eyes step forward he could feel her bent down to meet his face "You took away our family , our humanity , our life and made us in to these anthropomorphic animals and now we three would like to get revenge but ….. " the youngest figure turned to the older figure " We'll let our oldest sister decide " the older sibling said and turned to the cell their oldest sister was in there on the control pad of the last cell was the second oldest sibling standing ready to release their eldest " Now ! " the brother exclaimed the second eldest sister press the button and the glass of the cell started to open steam ran out the cell light emitted from the cell letting the scientist see their forms a small cat figure was at his face before standing up and walk back next to a hedgehog figure who was still standing before him then a fox figure with dark purple glowing eyes was in a dress went before him at the right side of the her two other siblings crossed arms it seems and at the last cell a hand appeared holding the side then a figure came out of the cell it was much older than the three walked out of the cell and toward the scientist the form of the eldest figure was in a wolf and looked liked it was wearing a jacket the wolf figure was standing in front of the scientist " Look here , you will help me defeat Sonic alongside Shadow " the scientist said with one hand holding the pictures of the black and red hedgehog while the other holding the flashlight the wolf figure opened her eyes and two glowing dark midnight blue eyes appeared they look down at him the scientist looked uneasy at the sight of them he quickly dropped his flashlight and started going for his Wrist controller until he heard a piercing sound and felt a cold metal blade , __her__ blade he looked up from his wrist controller to see the wolf has unsheathe her Katana pointing it at him " What should we do with him , sister " the voice of the second oldest sister said coming from the fox " We should __kill__ him , he killed our mom and family so it's fair that we should kill him " the voice of the male child said coming from the hedgehog possibly the third oldest and only male . The wolf bent down to the scientist's face still pointing her blade at him and said in a deep , rich , cold , and mature voice" I'll spare you for now , but when the time comes me and my siblings will end your life that will be your end of your own life story , Dr . Eggman " she rose up turned to her three siblings " Let's go , we're done here " she said sheathing her blade her siblings hold on to her and a blue flash appeared blinding the doctor and when he looked again they were gone the lights turned on and the lab door opened revealing two bots one red and one yellow " Doctor Eggman , are you okay ? " asked the red bot , Eggman did not reply but instead looked above the cells on each cell were names __Pinky , Blast , Midnight , Blue Moon__ then above the cells was a screen with a silver frame written on the screen was the words __The Ender Kids__ the doctor was sweating and shaking of what happened " Their free ! " he said quietly .

Meanwhile with the four siblings they teleport to an area in the jungle it was night and the moon was full shining on the four the wolf turned from her siblings and looked around them studying their surroundings " Blue Moon , why did you not kill him " asked the fox to the wolf " Because Midnight , I don't want him to call his bots besides what's the fun of killing him right away if we could just terrorize him first " the wolf replied turning to them with a tiny smile in her face , the three younger siblings looked at each other and smiled " Blue Moon , are you thinking what I am thinking " asked the hedgehog and only brother among the four " Yes Blast , let's give him a Five Nights At Freddy's experience that he will never forget " she replied her voice still cold but a hint of morbidness was heard .

Black and White

Prologue

Two dark figures were punching in the code of two cells they were in a lab full of robot parts elixir's and experiments , there were four cells two , two of them being empty the two figures were young at age one being one year older than the other " Are you done yet brother " a young innocent female voice of the younger figure asked the older one " Shh … almost and be quiet our other sister will be free in three , two , one " a young but deeper male voice of the older figure said as he punched the last button and the cell started to open revealing a another figure one older than the second one " Midnight ! " the two whispered in happiness " Hey , thanks for getting me out now let's get our oldest sister " a young , sweet female voice of the third figure said just then the lab door opened " Scatter ! " the third figure warned softly and the three figures scattered . the lights turned on as a figure much older than them entered the lab " Hmm I should make my four experiments destroy Sonic and his friends once and for all " said a proud voice of the figure that entered the lab , he wore a red military jacket , Grey pants and black boots his upper torso is rounded like an egg with broad and smooth shoulders he has a dark brown bushy mustache and blue pince-nez glasses and grey goggles on his bald head , the egg shaped figure came to inspect the four cells and realized that three of them are opened " What where are the other three , surely this one can't be opened ! " he exclaimed and checked the inside of the last cell , the figure in the last one is blurry but surely white " Phew , she still there but what about the other three … whatever , this one is much more powerful than the other three she will surely destroy that blue hedgehog alongside with Shadow their both powerful and cool but then again she might attract the interest of some guys with her beauty even Shadow but who cares she could just deny , reject , and make them heartbroken ! Ha ! I love this " he announced as he pull out pictures of a black hedgehog with red stripes and red boots and white gloves and put the pictures on the glass of the cell " You're gonna help me defeat Sonic the Hedgehog with the help of this guy , well as long as I try to get him to join Team Egg- " he was cut off as the lights turned off " What ! " he exclaimed and pulled out a flashlight then there was a sound of bottles falling " Who's there ? " he asked then out of nowhere there were whispers all around , the whispers sounded like children ! The Egg shaped figure looked frantically around the lab looking for the intruders " Show yourself ! " he demanded , there was silence all around until a young child's voice which was male spoke " YOU'RE the one who took are family ! " Our humanity !" said the youngest figures voice " OUR LIFE !" said the second eldest figure voice shouted in anger , the egg shaped scientist walked forward to the sound of their voices " Where are you , you three annoying siblings of your eldest sister ! " shouted the egg scientist he kept walking in the dark with his flashlight until he tripped over something long and furry he flashed the flashlight to the source of his trip and saw a pink furry tail when it disappeared into the darkness " Sow yourselves ! " he exclaimed then even though he couldn't see he felt two figures standing before him he looked up to see two glowing lilac eyes staring at him and even though the other 's eyes are black he could feel like their also watching him along with the lilac eyes " So , it's you two or should I say three " said the scientist , the figure with glowing lilac eyes step forward he could feel her bent down to meet his face "You took away our family , our humanity , our life and made us in to these anthropomorphic animals and now we three would like to get revenge but ….. " the youngest figure turned to the older figure " We'll let our oldest sister decide " the older sibling said and turned to the cell their oldest sister was in there on the control pad of the last cell was the second oldest sibling standing ready to release their eldest " Now ! " the brother exclaimed the second eldest sister press the button and the glass of the cell started to open steam ran out the cell light emitted from the cell letting the scientist see their forms a small cat figure was at his face before standing up and walk back next to a hedgehog figure who was still standing before him then a fox figure with dark purple glowing eyes was in a dress went before him at the right side of the her two other siblings crossed arms it seems and at the last cell a hand appeared holding the side then a figure came out of the cell it was much older than the three walked out of the cell and toward the scientist the form of the eldest figure was in a wolf and looked liked it was wearing a jacket the wolf figure was standing in front of the scientist " Look here , you will help me defeat Sonic alongside Shadow " the scientist said with one hand holding the pictures of the black and red hedgehog while the other holding the flashlight the wolf figure opened her eyes and two glowing dark midnight blue eyes appeared they look down at him the scientist looked uneasy at the sight of them he quickly dropped his flashlight and started going for his Wrist controller until he heard a piercing sound and felt a cold metal blade , __her__ blade he looked up from his wrist controller to see the wolf has unsheathe her Katana pointing it at him " What should we do with him , sister " the voice of the second oldest sister said coming from the fox " We should __kill__ him , he killed our mom and family so it's fair that we should kill him " the voice of the male child said coming from the hedgehog possibly the third oldest and only male . The wolf bent down to the scientist's face still pointing her blade at him and said in a deep , rich , cold , and mature voice" I'll spare you for now , but when the time comes me and my siblings will end your life that will be your end of your own life story , Dr . Eggman " she rose up turned to her three siblings " Let's go , we're done here " she said sheathing her blade her siblings hold on to her and a blue flash appeared blinding the doctor and when he looked again they were gone the lights turned on and the lab door opened revealing two bots one red and one yellow " Doctor Eggman , are you okay ? " asked the red bot , Eggman did not reply but instead looked above the cells on each cell were names __Pinky , Blast , Midnight , Blue Moon__ then above the cells was a screen with a silver frame written on the screen was the words __The Ender Kids__ the doctor was sweating and shaking of what happened " Their free ! " he said quietly .

Meanwhile with the four siblings they teleport to an area in the jungle it was night and the moon was full shining on the four the wolf turned from her siblings and looked around them studying their surroundings " Blue Moon , why did you not kill him " asked the fox to the wolf " Because Midnight , I don't want him to call his bots besides what's the fun of killing him right away if we could just terrorize him first " the wolf replied turning to them with a tiny smile in her face , the three younger siblings looked at each other and smiled " Blue Moon , are you thinking what I am thinking " asked the hedgehog and only brother among the four " Yes Blast , let's give him a Five Nights At Freddy's experience that he will never forget " she replied her voice still cold but a hint of morbidness was heard .


	2. The Encounter

****Blue Moon is dressed like a boy but soon they will find out that Blue Moon is from a**** **'** ** **he' to ' she '.****

Chapter 1

The Encounter

Team Eggman has been discussing about how to defeat Sonic and his friends Dr . Eggman has invited Shadow the Hedgehog to assist them , their discussion turned to an arguments with Shadow just standing at the corner listening " We should be voting for the leader ! " said T.W. Barker " NO ! It's should be me since I'm the one who made Team Eggman " exclaimed Eggman " But your plan's in defeating Team Sonic have all failed now it's time for a new leader ! " pointed out Charlie rubbing his hands __Ugh , this is ridiculous their all fools and their pathetic to be villains__ Shadow though still standing in the corner " No I'll be the leader because I said so " announced the doctor angrily pounding his fist on the metal table , just then out of nowhere a dagger came flying in hitting the table along with a rolled up paper being cut through by the blade , the dagger was silver with some markings on the sides and the hilt is black with a mark of a wolf on it the paper looked a bit rough and there's the name ****Egg man**** written on the side of the rolled up parchment . This startled everyone except Shadow who still had his stoic face , Egg man took out the dagger from the parchment put it a side grabbed the paper and unrolled it inside the paper were the words that frightened the doctor , ****We're coming for you !**** the words were written in blood and at the last word there was a mark of a blue wolf , a purple fox , a red hedgehog , and a pink cat , Egg man turned pale and he was sweating " Who's coming for you ? " a deep rich voice asked Egg man turned his head to see Shadow next to him reading the parchment still stoic , T.W. took the parchment out of Egg man's hands and read it out loud " We're coming for you , who's coming for you I bet their very angry for what you've done " T.W. said the rest of the members turned to Egg man for an explanation , Egg man was sweating with anxiety and worried and finally he let out a sigh Shadow impatient for his answer grunted " Whatever , I'm going i don't need to help a bunch of fool like you " he said and walked out of the room " Shadow wait ! " exclaimed Egg man but was too late for Shadow exited the room closing the door behind him , the doctor turned to his fellow members and sigh again " Okay I'll tell you but only if you let me be leader " Egg man said the were reluctant for a moment until they all agreed and the doctor told them everything about that night of his four escaped experiments and their vow to take revenge of what he done to them " Wow ! that's a lot to take up " said Weasel Bandit after Egg man was done explaining " Yeah how powerful are these people ? " asked T.W. " The eldest of the four is very powerful like Shadow though once you see her face you might fall for her " said Egg man " Anyway let's talk about this later are we gonna destroy once and for all or what ! " exclaimed Charlie everyone nodded and Egg man taught them how to control each robot of his , but none of them did know that a pair of dark midnight blue eyes were watching them from up high hiding in the shadows .

" So I guess we're done with your bookcase Amy " Sonic said as he looked at the instructions Team Sonic were helping Amy putting together her bookcase but it turned out they made it in a wrong way Amy turned to Sonic with her hands on her hips " you think ! " she said then suddenly Team Egg man showed up with each member controlling a bot of the doctor " Someone ordered a dramatic entrance " Egg man said " Tails we need aerial support while the four of us let's go " said Sonic , soon Sonic and his friends were off facing the bots Sonic and Knuckles faced the giant one while Amy and Sticks are helping a mother walrus getting her purse back when they were led into an ambush Tails was in his plane until a wasp like robot was following him in his tail shooting lasers then a tree disguise member was waving two flags and soon an octopus like bot was attacking the Ice cream cart when Knuckles came ready to face the bot they were busy fighting they didn't notice that someone was watching them up on one of the roof tops sitting watching and waiting for the right moment and also listening to Behind the Mask in her earphones . At first it looked liked Team Egg man was gonna win " It's working the plan is working " Egg man cheered but that was soon dropped when Sonic managed to electrify the giant mech of Charlie and the Giant bot and soon Sonic was on the egg pawn Egg man was in " Call off your goons or I'll smash you into next week " Sonic threatening Egg man " I think I'm full next week " reply the doctor then a blur of red hit Sonic and it turned out to be Shadow standing on the robot beside Egg man " How pathetic , even with all this help you still can't defeat him " Shadow mocked and went to face off the blue hedgehog , they spin attack each other punch , kicked and air dash each other and finally what it seems like Shadow defeated Sonic Egg man got off his egg pawn and was about to take a victory Selfie with Shadow " Oh that was epic let's take a victor- " Egg man said until he was cut off by a piercing sound of two knives being sharpening everyone stopped fighting and looked frantically around for the source of the sound " What the heck was that ! " Sonic asked the sound continued and everyone looked until T.W. exclaimed " Hey look up there ! " on one of the roof tops was a hooded figure it wore a black jacket with it hood on with only two white pointed ears with blue shades insides were only seen it also wore a dark blue shirt with a skull on it and also wore black pants under black shorts and it has a bushy tail similar to a wolf's and it also seems to wear a blue scarf around it's mouth , it wore finger less gloves exposing it's white fingers and for it's footwear it wore dark purple sneakers with black stripes , the figure seems to be occupied in sharpening it's two daggers not looking up Sonic seems interested with the new figure " Hey dude ! " he called assuming it was a guy the figure looked up and saw everyone staring at it but mostly focused on Egg man who turned pale and began sweating the figure cocked it's head a little and began to stand up sheathing it's daggers " It's , it's __her__ ! " shouted Egg man going behind Shadow " Don't you mean __he__ " said Shadow " No! It's a she , she's just looking like a boy ! " Egg man said still hiding behind the black hedgehog then a voice sounded male and they realized it was from the figure " __All this torture will unwind , take it from our broken crimes , we have no place to go , but would you know , take your turn to run and flee , but death's your destiny , stop holding back from me "__ the voice sang the tune Left Behind FNAF and in an instant the figure disappeared in a blue flash and the figure appeared again behind Egg man and kicked him to the side Shadow turned around and saw the figure to see the figure behind him " Who are you ? " he asked , the figure seems to be analyzing the black and red hedgehog then look at him again in the eye " Why should I tell you ' the voice of the figure said it was deep , rich , cold , and somewhat mature , the figure looked at the kicked doctor and saw him standing up was still sweating " Look Blue Moon I know you want revenge over what I did but why don't you join my team and help me rule hedgehog village " Egg man said " Revenge ? " Shadow asked himself softly " Blue Moon ? " asked Sonic still confuse about what happened Blue Moon ignored the two hedgehogs and still looked at the doctor " Why should I help you , you're team is formed by a bunch of pathetic fools and whatnot and Shadow is right : even with all this help you can't even defeat that blue hedgehog and you still needed him to defeat the blue one for you even going far making me and my siblings into their kind , giving us powers so we could destroy him , and killing our family even our mother in front of our very . own . eyes " the hooded Blue Moon said blankly " Later I'll deal with you but since you programmed me to destroy that blue hedgehog …" he turned to Sonic " So I'll eliminate that blue runt first " then he disappeared into a blur of blue and black and next thing you know he was holding Sonic by quills and brought his face to the ground followed by his body creating a large impact on the ground resulting into making a large crater and kicked him into the air blood came flying from his mouth and Sonic lying on the ground motionless but breathing " SONIC ! " a voice of a female was heard Blue Moon turned to see Amy running with her piko hammer in her hand ready looking furious " AMY DON'T ! " Tails exclaimed but Amy didn't listen she kept running " You shouldn't have listen to your friend " Blue Moon said blankly and came up to Amy with such speed punched her in the stomach sending her flying backwards he turned to Tails and his plane he summoned two handguns aimed at the plane and shot with such accuracy sending Tails plane down , Tails has no choice but to evacuate his plane leaving him flying in the air with the help of his two tails now looking furious " Hey you're gonna pay for that " he said but before he could even attack Blue Moon appeared in front of the young fox and threw his head to the ground while he landed on his two feet. Sticks threw one of her boomerangs to Blue Moon only for the hooded figure to caught it with ease he turn his head toward Sticks he dropped her boomerang and grabbed his dagger from the other hand but hid it from the angry badger " You're from the government ! how dare you hurt my friends I'll make you into a jungle moo- " she was cut off by the pain she received from the dagger Blue Moon threw at her " She , she's doing it ! She's finally defeating Team Sonic ! " Egg man exclaimed the only member left was Knuckles now angry about Blue Moon injuring his friends " HEY ! I don't care what are you male or … whatever ! you're going down ! " he exclaimed Blue Moon looked at Knuckles then started to walk away from him with his back turned " Hey where you're going " Knuckles asked starting to get more angry that his opponent won't face him Blue Moon turned his head slightly back to the red echidna " You're not worth the effort , you're a rock an object with no brains " he said simply , this put Shadow in though __Huh , he's a good fighter strong and knows he's opponents even recognizing those who aren't worth it , I think I found my match__ Shadow though , the statement Blue Moon said angered Knuckles more " How dare you , I'll fight you " he said Blue Moon turned to face the red echidna and said" If you'll fight me , then I'll burn you " and as fast as the wind he reached his arm out and a blue fire ball shot out of his hand and hit Knuckles burning the him instantly and knocking him out Blue Moon dropped his arm down and turned to Egg man " Now it's your turn " he said referring to the doctor himself . Egg man turned from happy to scared " Team Egg man ,ATTACK " he shouted and soon Team Egg man was surrounding the hooded Blue Moon , he let out a sigh as he raised his hand out and in three seconds a machine gun was in his grasp the members of Team Egg man looked wary Blue Moon firmly held the machine gun aimed at the member and pulled the trigger releasing an army of bullets at each member everyone had to duck , take cover , and climb a tree the bullets hit each bot , mech of Egg man insight and as soon as every bot as destroyed he released the trigger , dropped the gun and put one foot on it then he turned to the doctor he walked up to the doctor until he was stopped by Shadow " You seem like a worthy opponent why don't you fight me and I'll see if your not like those fools you took on " he challenged, Blue Moon thought for a moment " I accept at least you're not like them , the doctor keeps on ranting on how __amazing__ you are and it's annoying " he said with his ears twitching in irritation Shadow put an irritated face " Hmm I see what you mean let's get started shall we " he said Blue Moon nodded and they both backed readied into position , Sonic opened his eyes he coughed out blood and lifted his head to see Shadow and Blue Moon in fighting position he sat up despite the pain surging in him and watched as the two began to fight , Shadow ran to his opponent with speed but Blue Moon swiftly dodged it and tried to kicked him in the stomach but was soon caught by the black hedgehog himself and was being thrown in the air but that didn't stop him from shooting a fire ball the ultimate life form which directly hit him burning a patch of his fur . Soon the fight just continued with Shadow teleport to where Blue Moon was when he teleport to the ground and whipped his chain from the sleeve of his jacket to Shadow like a lasso and soon brought him to the ground Shadow spin attack at him but was soon blocked by a large wall of water which Blue Moon was creating just by simply holding his hand up and teleport behind the hedgehog and pushed his head to the ground , they didn't notice everyone was watching them fight and did not care when they saw Blue Moon bringing Shadow's head down they were astounded by what they saw , Shadow did not move " I win " Blue Moon said blankly and turned around walking towards a shocked Egg man that was until a voice behind him said " I don't think so " and without warning a hand pulled down his hood and he turned to see Shadow behind him meeting Shadow's eyes for the first time . Everyone except Egg man was surprised to what they saw Egg man was right ; it turns out that instead of a he , Blue Moon is a __she__ , she was an arctic wolf with snow white fur and it's being worn like a real wolf would be not tied nor had any head wear , her eyes somewhat triangular similar to Blaze's but a bit bigger and the color of her irises were dark midnight blue she still had her scarf on but a small round nose was shown , she was face to face with Shadow , blue eyes meet red , black and white meet , Shadow's heart started pounding rapidly against his chest at the sight of her __Blue Moon's a girl !__ he thought __she's kind a beautiful , wait why am I thinking about this__ he's expression was not much but his eyes widened a bit and he's mouth was dropped slightly he let go of her hood letting Blue Moon face him fully , she was surprise a bit to find him quite handsome and dark … wait why is she thinking about that ! She blinked slowly before staring back at Shadow their eyes were locked as if trying to read each others emotions , Sonic was wide eyed at the white wolf __Woah , Blue Moon is a girl and a hot one__ he thought every guy was staring with lust at the white she wolf but her eyes were focused on Shadow's until she heard a sound everyone saw that it was Egg man 's goons showed up with Egg man back in his egg pawn , knowing that she Egg man wanting her back she ran past Shadow not before eyeing him for the last time as she past him and zoomed of until she was a blur of Black , blue , and white " After her ! I want her back at my fortress so I won't have to be haunted by her and her creepy siblings ! " Egg man ordered his goons , they followed her to the jungle and disappeared while Egg man went back to his fortress . Everyone was still shocked at what they saw and were quiet until Knuckles spoke " We just got beaten by a wolf " " Yeah and I can't believe that Blue Moon is a girl ! " exclaimed Amy " Yeah , and she's kind a hot " said Sonic " Yeah , with those dark blue eyes " said T.W. dreamily " And her white fur " said Dave also dreamily and soon every guy was talking about how beautiful and hot the snow white she wolf was while Amy began to grumble about Sonic liking the wolf and Sticks thinking how crazy was the wolf , only one guy was not talking about how hot the white she wolf was , Shadow was still looking at the direction were Blue Moon ran __Huh what a she-wolf__ he thought and he wasn't talking about her beauty but how she fought , her abilities , her cold voice , and her way of talking . he liked that .He also thought of how he looked at her and how she looked at him back , Shadow smirked knowing he will see that wolf again .

Meanwhile Blue Moon finished with the goons Egg man sent after her and sat on a rock in a nearby pond , she was thinking about Shadow ;how he speaks , his abilities , his skills and how he could be good allies with her and also how he looked at her when he saw her face . She smirked under her scarf , wondering if she will see that black hedgehog again .


	3. Meeting Again

****There**** **'** ** **s the FNAF 4 song and Left Behind****

Chapter 2

Meeting Again

Egg man was sleeping peacefully in his bed all covered up in his blanket , he was just dreaming about Sonic being defeated by his rogue experiment when he awoke by a noise he tried to turn on the lights but they didn't work so he grabbed his torch and turned it on to the source of the sound . He went to his closet and checked inside , nothing there then turned to the door to the corridor and saw a pink tail peaking until it disappeared he 's starting to become wary it was one of those nights that __they__ began to haunt him during his night , then voices began to sing a song " ****this world's a scary place , we're not monsters , just changed , bigger hands for grabbing a hold , we were lost to foul play , but we got an upgrade , lots more teeth for eating you whole "**** they sang , he looked out o the corridor and a pink cat with a fushia dress appeared " ** **here comes another chapter "**** she sang with the other voices Egg man ran away from her when a purple fox in a purple dress came out of the closet " ****your heart is beating faster**** " she sang while pointing at him , he walked backwards then looked to his wardrobe and saw a red hedgehog in a black jacket coming out " ****you are the one we're after**** " the hedgehog sang with his two friends he slowly backed up to his bed when he felt someone on his bed he turned his head to the bed to see a snow white wolf with Black and Blue clothes older than the other three on it " ** **Five Night's At Freddy's 4 , thank you for bringing us home "**** she sang and punch him in the face . Egg man staggered backwards and bumped in to the red hedgehog , since the hedgehog was short and young he had to summon his scythe and stab it through the door's frame assisting him up and slapped the scientist with the back of his left hand then the Doctor staggeredback near the pink cat and fell to his knees just when the pink cat suddenly have her giant gauntlets grabbed him on the neck and whammed him to the wall and threw him near the purple fox still in his knees he looked up at the purple fox and the fox punched him , his eyesight became red at the sides now his glasses were slightly cracked he was on his back after that last punch the fox gave him , the four mobians looked down on him with their dark blue , purple , black , and pink eyes and altogether they sang **"** ** **Thank you for bringing us home "**** he was weak but was able to go on his fours looked down at the ground and coughed out some blood then he felt four hands grab him on his two shoulders forcing him to look up he looked at his shoulders and saw the red hedgehog and the white wolf holding his shoulders with their two hands then they forced him to move forward he looked forward and saw the fox's mouth about to be opened the two stopped for a moment when the white wolf nodded to the fox and hedgehog nodded at the wolf Egg man became pale at what their about to do to him when they started to walk forward again to the fox they put Egg man's head inside the fox's mouth he was sweating and shaking inside for the those sharp canine teeth terrified him , then the upper jw began to go down his heart began to beat faster as it goes down he grabbed the upper jaw and tried to stop gong down when the alarm rang he was pulled from the mouth then there was a blue flash blinding the scientist when he looked the four were gone , the light's were back on he looked at the clock and saw it was 4 ' o clock and the door opened revealing his two robot assistants and his goons " Oh Doctor Egg man , are you alright ? " asked Orbot the red robot " Yeah , we saw you getting beat up by your rogue experiments in the security cameras , we were going to save you but the doors wouldn't open and we had to wait for three hours ! " said Cubot , the yellow bot . Egg man was still sweating and shaking at what happened they did this every night after they escaped and he was having enough he turned to his assistants " I want you to find and capture my experiments , I want them to stop haunting me ! " Ordered Egg man , his two robot assistants saluted and left going to do what they have been ordered .

It's been two days since Shadow first met the arctic she-wolf , Blue Moon , he kept thinking back when they fought and how they saw each others faces for the first time and began to wonder if he will still see her again . He was walking around hedgehog village minding his own business he never liked the people here they were all dolts ! He glared at each passing villager as he make his way to the store he needed toothpaste since his was running out , he was getting some stuff when a green crocodile walked into the store he wore a black leather jacket with short sleeves , a gold chain around his neck , white gloves , large dark yellow and gray wristbands , black armbands below the sleeves of his jacket , white sports tape around his ankles , and dark gray hi-tops , Shadow quickly looked away from the alligator not wanting to get his attention he already knew this guy , Vector the Crocodile , famous detective and star of his own t.v. show , Vector was looking around the store when he spotted the black and red hedgehog he smiled at him and walked over to the dark hedgehog " Hey , you must be Shadow I've heard about you and your rivalry against Sonic also your fight against this Blue Moon girl " he said " And you're Vector the Crocodile star of your show ,eh " Shadow replied stoically not looking at him then they heard screams outside the store they went outside to see Egg man with his goons " I want you to find Blue Moon and her siblings , NOW ! " he commanded his bots and they obeyed his command then he turned to the villagers " Attention hedgehog village I am here to let you know that if you ever see these children Midnight , Blast , and Pinky " he said showing a holographic photo of three mobians A ten year old purple she-fox with dark purple eyes and a white powder muzzle wearing a light purple dress and red gloves she also wears black and red sneakers while the second show a nine year old red hedgehog with black stripes on his quills , he wear a red and black jacket and blue sneakers and has white fur puffing out of his chest also ha black eyes and the last one looks like the youngest of them all a eight year old pink she-cat with violet eyes and her muzzle and insides of her ears are peach color she wears a fushia tank top and a hot pink frilly skirt with yellow stripes she also wears black and pink boots " and their eldest whom some of you know Blue Moon " and a picture of the fifteen year old arctic she-wolf and her dark midnight blue eyes appeared beside the purple fox " report to me immediately and I'll find them and catch them ! " Egg man announced but he wasn't aware that most of the guys if not all were gazing at the picture of Blue Moon " Woah , she's hot ! " some guy said at the back not before Team Sonic appeared behind the egg doctor " Okay Egg man what are you up to ? " asked Sonic " Nothing you blue rat I just want Blue Moon and her siblings to be back at my lab " he said showing Sonic and his friends the photo of Blue Moon and her siblings " and if you find them report to me , that will be all " and went back to his fortress. Shadow began to think about what the doctor asked for why would he want Blue Moon and her siblings ? His thoughts were interrupted by a whistle he turned his head to find Vector whistling in a sexual way " Wow , what a snow beauty I'm sure every guy would want her even Sonic " he said , Shadow looked away from him " I'm out " he said and with that he ran out the village and into the jungle forgetting the stuff he brought and went looking for a specific someone . Sonic was still thinking about Blue Moon ever since he saw her face and when Egg man asked for her and her siblings he wouldn't let the egg have her " Hey I never knew Blue Moon had siblings ? " said Amy " Yeah and she has apurple fox sister , wonder if I 'll ever get to meet her ? " said Tails excitedly " But Tails you have Zoe " Sonic pointed out " Not as a girlfriend but a friend ! " Tails said " Well I don't like that Blue Moon girl and her siblings working could be working for the government ! I mean she could summon guns , you know what I'm right SHE'S WORKING FOR THE GOVERNMENT ! " Sticks exclaimed " Relax Sticks I'm sure she's not working for the government and besides if she was she would've shown her badge " Tails said calming Sticks down " Tails right , why don't we go back to the beach and relax " Amy suggested " Sounds great " said Tails " I like the sound of that " Knuckles said " Alright , let's go " Sticks said " Sonic are you coming ? " Amy asked " You guys go on I 'll catch up just gonna do something " Sonic replied " Okay " Amy said and followed her friends to the beach . Sonic watched his friends as they disappeared and ran to the jungle searching for a certain someone .

There was the sound of a blade slicing through the wood , the sound of two feet landing on the ground softly leaves rustle through the wind . Blue Moon readied her katana blade in front of the wooded Egg man figure she steadied her gaze on it and listen carefully to any sound that might occur and as fast as lightning she ran to the wooden figure with speed flipped to the dummy and sliced the head off with accuracy she sheathed her blade and looked back at the beheaded figure she picked up the head and began to toss it up and down she sat down on a nearby rock put her earphones on plug it to her I pod , closed her eyes and listen to one of her favorite song ****Left Behind by Da games :****

 ** **Behold the horrors****

 ** **They lurk beneath the shadow of remorse****

 ** **You would n' t know of course****

 ** **But I force a new judgment day****

 ** **On this day you will repay your respect to all that may****

 ** **Lurk in between your mind****

 ** **And man kind****

 ** **So have a seat and be afraid****

 ** **Fears about to commence****

 ** **The final ritual****

 ** **One body is all we need for this to be complete****

 ** **And when the day****

 ** **Begins to take form****

 ** **You won't be leaving those doors****

 ** **You'll only live with us****

 ** **Inside the darkness****

 ** **As we tear you up inside****

 ** **I was left behind****

 ** **All this torture will unwind****

 ** **I was never all that kind****

 ** **If you were to rewind****

 ** **Then you would find****

 ** **I was left behind****

 ** **Take your turn to run and hide****

 ** **I will catch you all the time****

 ** **This night no longer shines****

 ** **Your tears divine****

 ** **You'll now be mine !****

 ** **Behold the terrors****

 ** **You won't believe****

 ** **What I have done to you****

 ** **I've made it look brand new****

 ** **Oh how cute****

 ** **But don't digress****

 ** **I'm the ringmaster you see****

 ** **In this horror game you flee****

 ** **I take up every shadow****

 ** **Believe me****

 ** **Now have a seat****

 ** **And grab your life****

 ** **Tears begin to run you dry****

 ** **But darkened thoughts****

 ** **Are the common ground****

 ** **I give myself to be complete****

 ** **Be as it may****

 ** **Our courtesy remains****

 ** **So we offer you****

 ** **Our darkest passion****

 ** **Take off that blindfold that heals****

 ** **And reveal your souls that dies****

 ** **I was left behind****

 ** **All this torture will unwind****

 ** **I was never all that kind****

 ** **And if you were to rewind****

 ** **Then you will find****

 ** **I was left behind****

 ** **Take your turn to run and hide****

 ** **I'll catch you all the time****

 ** **This night no longer shines****

 ** **Your tears divine****

 ** **You will now be mine****

Blue Moon stopped right there removed her earphones and began to listen to the sounds of nature it was peaceful the leaves rustling , the wind swaying the leaves about , but that was all interrupted by a sound of a twig breaking behind her and as quick her reflexes could she threw three daggers at the sound hitting a tree there was silence before a green flash appeared in a few inches from her and before her was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills " Nice shot " Shadow said stoically , Blue Moon remain silent but turned to fully face the ultimate life form , she never expected to see him again so soon after their first encounter but wasn't surprise " Why are you here ? " Blue Moon asked blankly " I want to tell you that Egg man is looking for you and that every guy in hedgehog village are going crazy about you " he replied . Blue Moon cringed at the last part , every guy after her , the idea made her sick " Ugh , I can't believe their going to fan boy me they might give me chocolates , roses and other icky , lovey dovey , stuff ! " she said irritated " Now I will know how you feel about being fan boy over " then she realized some thing " Why are you telling me this even though we don't know each other ? " she asked blankly the black hedgehog was silent for a while before speaking " Because I've know your abilities and I want to be allies with you not friends "' he said before walking up to her until they were a few centimeters from each other " and besides you sound better when you sound like a female " then he stick out his hand " Allies ? " , Blue Moon looked at his hand before shaking it " Allies " she said " But I though you like working alone not with help ? " " I 'll let you know if I need help if it's necessary , now why don't we introduce ourselves starting with you " he said , the white she-wolf sigh and began " Blue Moon the Arctic Wolf , abilities you already know , I have three naughty siblings and I hate that Egg head doctor done now your turn " " Shadow the Hedgehog , abilities I'm guessing you already know " Blue Moon nodded at that and the black hedgehog continued " I live alone and work alone until you done , now why don't I meet these siblings of yours " Blue Moon let out a quiet sigh grabbed Shadow's hand and teleport in a blue flash and next thing they know they were in a cave with the other three mobians Egg man was looking for , Blue Moon started introducing her siblings " Midnight the fox " she said pointing tot the purple fox " Blast the hedgehog " at the red hedgehog " and Pinky the cat " pointing at the pink cat " Guys this is Shadow " she introduced Shadow to her siblings " Hello ! " said Midnight " HI ! " Blast greeted " Hello Mr. Shadow " Pinky politely greeted . Shadow took a while to analyze them " Why are you all different species ? " he asked Blue Moon remain quiet and her eyes dimmed before whispering " Egg man " his ears perked up curios " How is Egg man responsible " he asked stoically the she-wolf remain silent turning her head away , this got Shadow impatient he was about to ask her again until he felt someone poke him he looked down and saw Pinky the cat was the one poke him " Our sister doesn't like to talk about that it's sort of personal but me and my other siblings could tell you " she said in her innocent and young voice grabbing his hand and pulling him to her other siblings , Shadow looked back at Blue Moon " I'll just get them dinner " she said and left the cave Shadow looked back at Pinky and saw she stopped in front of her other siblings " Hey Midnight , Blast why don't we tell Mr . Shadow about how we came to be " said Pinky " Okay " said Midnight " Sure " said Blast Pinky sat down with her siblings and looked at Shadow and asked him to sit down, Shadow doesn't feel like to sit down and doesn't take orders so he declined and began " So why doesn't Blue Moon want to talk about Egg man being related to your revenge " he asked the three siblings were quiet for a while before Blast spoke " Because he's the one who killed our family " Shadow cocked his head how could Egg man be capable of killing a family surely he would be to geek to do that , Midnight sigh " You see it was my tenth Birthday we were humans from another world we were with are family when Egg man crashed the party he ordered his robots to catch us and our mom and the rest to be killed our dad tried to save us but he was the first one to be shot next our other family members except our mom he asked our mom where is the jewel of animals she didn't answered so he used us as hostage until our mom told him where it was , she was so scared for us that she told him where it was once it was in his grasp he told his bots for all of us to look at our mom and watch as she was shot by his bot the three of us were crying our eyes out while Blue Moon was staring at our mom's corpse , broken , anger , sadness , and agony were in her eyes then that Doctor Egg head brought us to this world he brought us to his lab and placed our eldest sister in a giant tube she was banging on the glass of the tube shouting to the egg that she will have her revenge for what he has done and that she will rip him limb by limb but the egg just brushed it off put the jewel in some sort of device which is connected to the cell our sister was in and it began to glow electricity began to spark around her then he pulled a lever and an amount of energy was released from the jewel to Blue Moon and she became an arctic wolf and the same thing happened to us , he opened Blue Moon's cell and tried to put a device on her but she attacked him after the glass was opened , he would've been dead if his goons didn't held her then the doctor realized that she was dangerous so he put us in stasis . He told Cubot to always check on us one night Cubot accidentally opened Pinkies cell and that's how we escaped " Midnight done explaining . Shadow felt anger rising in him how dare he kill an innocent family ! If he sees that Doctor Egg brain again he will make him into scramble eggs " Shadow ? " Midnight's voice rang in his ears he looked at the three siblings and realized he was showing his anger so he tried to cool down " Sorry just can't believe Egg man would do something like that " he apologized Midnight waved it off " It's okay , anyway are you and my sister friends ? " she asked excitedly Shadow shook his head

" No just allies " he replied stoically " Maybe when you two get to know each other you two might be friends and soon become a couple ! " Pinky said happy about the idea , Shadow frown at the statement " No , I said we're just allies not friends and lets stay that way besides I don't a special someone in my life" he replied though some part of him regretted on what he said but ignored it " Huh , you're like Blue Moon she keeps saying she won't get a boyfriend and won't get married in the future " Blast pointed out , now Shadow was really interested in her before got the chance to speak a voice was heard at the entrance of the cave " Dinner's ready " the deep cold voice of Blue Moon said as a giant fried fish was being thrown to the center of the cave " FISH ! " the three siblings exclaimed and ran to their prey tearing up in pieces Shadow looked at who threw it and saw Blue Moon walking towards Shadow , his heart started to beat twice as faster than before __Why my heart is thumping so fast ?__ he asked in his head as Blue Moon sat beside him and watch her siblings enjoy the meal Shadow looked at Blue Moon curios " Why you're not eating ? " he asked the white wolf shrugged " I'll just wait for the leftovers " she replied blankly still watching her siblings Shadow still looked at her before turning his head to the hungry siblings .


	4. Fanboys ( sarcastic )

Black Rock Shooter's cannon is there

Chapter 3

Fan boys ! ( sarcastic )

Blue Moon awoke the next day she ate the leftover fish her siblings didn't finish and now she became allies with the ultimate life form , she sat up from her sleeping position and looked around rubbing her eyes when she looked to her right and saw Shadow sleeping beside her __Hmm how unusual ?__ she though they did had a short talk last night about how much of a dolt Team Egg man could be and how the village is so dorky , she shrugged and stood up going outside . She looked at the trees and the vines surrounding the cave they live in the wind rustling through the leaves and the sun shining brightly in the morning she took a deep breath in and let out a sigh letting the air out " You're up early " a deep voice said she turned her head back at the cave to see Shadow walking up to her she stared at him blankly as he walk to her then face the trees and the grass then asked " Why are you still here , I though you would be gone by now ? " Shadow was silent before answering " I just need to make sure you're okay and not captured by that pathetic doctor and you're soon to be fan boys , after all we are allies now " he replied still stoic and begin to leave " Where you're going ? " Blue Moon asked blankly , Shadow stooped and turned to face the white wolf " I'm going back to that village ,forgot some stuff I brought before I went looking for you " he replied " Then I'm coming to " she said following the black hedgehog " Why ? " questioned the hedgehog " I'm sure the Egg butt will be there so when I see him I'll make him into scrambled eggs , finally getting our revenge …. for our family " the wolf simply said and soon the two continued to walk going to the village . They were quiet for a while until Shadow spoke " So how did you get your powers , the Jewel your sister mention gave you your animal inside of you but what of your power ? " he asked " We were born with them . I always had the ability of fire , water , and to summon guns while the chain wasn't really part of it . Once I was being bullied by the bullies in my school in my world they brought me to this warehouse and got a chain and put it around my neck pulling it tightly , at first I though I was going to die and then my flames came out I pulled the chain down and started whipping it around the bullies as if I was a demon . They called me many names after what I tried to do to them so I though for the best that I should be alone with my family until that faithful day " Blue Moon explained , Shadow nodded at this and Blue Moon continued " Midnight has a poison ability and is very flexible , my brother Blast could control rocks and has also took martial arts while my little sister , Pinky , could tell people , animals , and even objects what to do literally , except her family it doesn't affect us , our weapons are from our parents they said that " if we need to got o another world always bring these " and we always bring these with us ever since " she finished " Hmm looks like you had a lot to go through " Shadow said stoically , the white she wolf nodded and stopped looking at something in front of her Shadow followed her direction and saw that they were almost at the village he looked back at Blue Moon and saw her putting up her hood only revealing her two ears and lowering it so they wouldn't reveal her eyes , she didn't want people recognizing her nor seeing her face " Ready to go ? " Shadow asked she nodded and the both of them went inside Hedgehog village .

They walked past the villagers of the village some stared at the hooded Blue Moon with wonder while Shadow glared at them frightening them , they were almost to the store were Shadow was yesterday when a familiar voice spoke behind them " Hey Shadow ! " they turned around to see Vector the crocodile and Sonic the hedgehog walking up to them " So Shadow , who's your friend here ? " asked Sonic . Shadow looked at Blue Moon still hooded and turned back at the two " This is Blue , and he is not my friend he is merely an ally " replied the black hedgehog Vector looked not convinced " He eh , and you said he's just an ally " he asked " Yes , why don't believe me ? " Shadow asked glaring at the crocodile Sonic took a closer look at the hooded Blue Moon " He looks like Blue Moon her hood is on and she pretended to be a boy ,are you sure this isn't Blue Moon with her hood on and you're pretending to make it look like she's a he " he asked Shadow is getting tired of this " YES ! " he replied making his voice louder and glaring at the blue hedgehog at the same time then he grabbed Blue Moon's hand started to walk away from the two mobians with their backs turned . They finally reached the front of the store Shadow said that he will be back in a few minutes and went inside leaving the hooded wolf outside , Blue Moon waited patiently for her black ally when she heard two voices calling her " Hey you !" she turned around and saw the pink hedgehog and the brown badger walking towards her " Hello " greeted the pink hedgehog but Blue Moon didn't reply the two stopped in front of her and even though she couldn't see the front due to her hood she could feel them smiling at her with smiling faces __why are they smiling at me ?__ Blue Moon though then the pink hedgehog started to speak again " Are you new , if you are my name is Amy Rose and this is Sticks the Badger " she said introducing the brown badger , Sticks , Blue Moon just kept silent then she felt Amy dropped her smile " Hey , are you shy ? Don't be we're friendly " she said Blue Moon just remained quiet when a paranoid female voice spoke " Wait that guy looks familiar " " Sticks , I'm pretty sure it's a girl " "And she smells familiar and I smelled this scent before " Sticks said when a deep voice was heard " Amy , Sticks what are you doing with her ? " they turned to see Shadow holding a bag filled with stuff then he grabbed Blue Moon's hand and walked away from the two leaving them stunned . Shadow and Blue Moon just kept walking until the Amy and Sticks were out of sight " Did you talk to them ? " Shadow asked as he turned his head to his hooded companion receiving a shaking of the head meaning no they kept walking nearing the exit of the village when he was stopped he turned to the hooded wolf and saw she staring at something on her right , he followed her gaze and saw Egg man eating at Meh burgers enjoying his food Shadow felt Blue Moon's hand disappear he looked frantically around until her saw her teleport behind Egg man's back with a knife in her hand luckily there weren't a lot of people so they wouldn't be screaming when they saw the knife Blue Moon raised the knife above the doctors head and as she was about to strike she felt a hand pulling her hood revealing her face she turned around to see Dave the Intern , he was the one who pulled her hood , a shock expression was on his face but in his eyes was a hint of happiness Blue Moon took a short time to examine the nutria then teleport beside Shadow they were about to make a run for it when a familiar voice had said Blue Moon's name " Hey look it's Blue Moon ! " the voice said they turned to see Sonic with a happy expression and then all of the villagers started looking at the black and white duo . They were shocked for a moment and then all of the sudden all the single male villagers started running towards Blue Moon with roses , chocolates , and a bunch of other stuff for her they were crowding her and Shadow even the members of team Egg man was crowding " Hey snow beauty " said one of the guys " You know how to make my day " another said and one by one they kept using some pickup lines on her " Hey wasn't she with Shadow ! " a female voice said , they turned to see Amy and Sticks with a expression of annoyance " What do you mean ? " Sonic asked a bit worried " She was that hooded girl that we were talking to though she was quiet and all of the sudden Shadow just pulled her away from us as if she was his __girlfriend__ " Amy replied the word girlfriend made the black and white duo frown , all of the men including Sonic looked at Shadow with a angry expression " How dare you steal her ! " said T.W. " Yeah ! " said Dave " you're not even good for her " said Sonic and soon every male villager started to yell , shout at Shadow bringing an angered side of him " I DIDN'T EVEN TRIED STEALING HER , AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ! " Shadow yelled " Ho Ho looks like you've brought me my one of my rouge experiments " said a proud and rather egg voice they turned to see Egg man in his egg pawn and his robots with him " Thank you Shadow for bringing her here and now I'll just capture her ' said Egg man . Shadow felt rage coursing through him , how dare this egg though he would follow him he takes orders from no one ! while Blue Moon growled at the doctor baring her fangs behind her scarf , she couldn't stand the doctor anymore , she raised her hand in the air and a cannon was formed on her arm she aimed it at the robots and fired a blue energy ball at them destroying them one by one Egg man was furious " Why you little- " he didn't complete his sentence for Shadow wrapped his arm around Blue Moon's waist and shouted " CHAOS CONTROL " as they teleport in a green flash , gone , Egg man rage grew " ARRRGH I WILL HAVE THEM BACK AT MY LAB NO MATTER WHAT ! " he shouted and went flew back to his lab in his egg pawn . Everyone was shocked at what happened but most of the male villagers were angry , Shadow and Blue Moon … together ! How absurd . The crowd of men departed as they think of ways of getting the white she-wolf Sonic went back to his friends still angry how Shadow is with Blue Moon " So Shadow and Blue Moon are friends " Amy said a bit in a question way " More like allies , besides Shadow wouldn't want friends plus their fur and eye colors are opposites Shadow black and red while Blue Moon white and blue " pointed out Tails " And you do know that sometimes opposites attract , right ? " Amy asked raising an eyebrow " Hmm , maybe they will get together they are kinda the same I mean stoic faces , independent attitudes , wanting to be alone , both very fast like Sonic and both very powerful heck why not for them to be together " Tails said the last sentence got Sonic a bit jealous " Tails , Shadow isn't good for her besides he said it himself she's not his girlfriend " Sonic said trying to keep his cool " I don't know , why don't we see what will happen for them " Tails said and the gang headed back to Boom Beach , while Sonic is thinking of a way on getting Blue Moon he couldn't imagine his black counterpart and that snow beauty together he couldn't bare it .

Meanwhile Shadow and Blue Moon were able to teleport outside the village thanks to the black hedgehog himself Blue Moon clenched her fist , she was this close in finishing that egg doctor ! She threw a fireball at one of the trees making the tree ablaze " Grrrrr I was __this__ close in ending that egg excuse of a mad scientist until that dorky nutria got in my way by pulling my hood down , how dare he ! And now I've got a bunch of dorky fan boys including that cocky Sonic " Blue Moon shouted in anger , she was so angry that a turrel of blue fire appeared around her and it died out the moment she calmed down" Well , someone has anger issues " said Shadow putting his mouth in an angle as if he was smirking . Blue Moon took a deep breath and let it out running her fingers through the fur on her head " I was this close in finishing him and yet someone interrupted me from doing so , I could feel like you've been through this before and I apologize for my rash actions before and now " she said she turned away from her black companion her head lowered a bit feeling reckless suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and felt a head on her shoulder she looked at her left shoulder and saw Shadows head " You know , you look cute when you get mad " he said bringing a pink tint to the white she wolf's cheeks and look away " And you know I've also caused rash actions before so I guess this is normal " the black hedgehog said followed by nuzzle on the white wolf's cheek making her cheeks redder and felt Shadow let go and started walking past her " Why don't we go back to your siblings , I'm sure their worried " he said , she nodded and walked back to the cave of her three siblings .

" Hey , Dixon " a silhouette said " What do you want - oh Justin what do you want ? " asked a another silhouette a bit taller than the first " I need a favor " the first silhouette said " what kind of favor ? " asked the second silhouette " Do you know the white wolf named Blue Moon ? " asked the first " Ah yes a beauty isn't she , so what does this have to do with her ? " asked the second " Well I like her and to know that she's the one I like and I want her like me back " the first said a bit bashfully " So you want to sing to her , I though you gave up on that and started showing n t.v. commercials after you broke out of my mind control " said the second " Actually I want you to do it again but not on me , but on her " the first said the second though for a moment before answering " Okay you got a deal " " okay great well see ya later " the first said and left leaving the second alone " Perfect , now that Justin wants to sing I'll finally use the mind control on every girl on the island and finally get profit " said Dixon followed by and evil laugh .


	5. Dude - titude gathering

Authors Note: Two of my favorite songs are here

Dude- itude gathering ( with one more member )

Everyday couldn't have been better for Blue Moon except not even close , she has ; admirers / fan boys chasing her , Egg man looking for her and her siblings trying to catch them , and some guys leaving her card and her ripping them into pieces , life couldn't get any worse . At least Shadow isn't bad he 's not one of those dorky fan boys that chase after her and he helps her escape them , he would visit them sometimes checking on them , but they were just allies who agreed on taking any foe that stands in their way . __Hmm wonder if Shadow and I could be friends and not just allies__ Blue Moon though one day but she quickly shook off the idea her and Shadow __friends__ ! Not possible he prefer on not having friends thinking they're a sign of weak ones so Blue Moon just let it be also prefer not having friends and wanting to be a loner . The white she wolf was walking through the beach kicking the sand as she walks when she heard whispers coming from afar a few feet from the jungle ( wolves could hear sounds from 2 kilometers away ) she squinted a little trying to get a closer vision and saw three dark figures with a pair of green , violet , and light blue eyes peeking , she whipped her chain around the mysterious figures and pulled them revealing to be Sonic the hedgehog , Knuckles the echidna , and Tails the fox on all their fours " How did you know we 're here ? " asked Sonic looking up at the she wolf who was staring at them blankly " Wolves could here sounds from 2 kilometers away and you three were at least 4 feet away . Now tell me why were you watching me ? " she asked blankly with her cold voice . Tails and Knuckles both pointed at Sonic who was staring at Blue Moon , she cocked her head to the left , curious Sonic snapped out of his daze and looked to the ground " Um ….. I just want to be your friend besides Shadow " he said as said Shadow's name with a hint of hate , Blue Moon released the three retracting her chain back in her sleeve and fixed her sleeve " I don't have and need any friends , and Shadow is just an ally as we agreed on the second time we met " she said blankly as she started walking away from them " Wait " called Sonic as he stand and tried to catch up to the white wolf and grabbed her arm " Why don't we be friends ? And besides you don't need that black faker - " he said but was cut off as a red ball hit him on the side and reveal to be Shadow glaring at the cobalt hedgehog " Sonic , were you trying to be friend Blue Moon ? " he asked glaring daggers at him , the blue hedgehog stood up and looked at the black one with a frown on his face " Yeah and what's the big deal ! You keep on protecting her and keeping her to yourself as if she's you girlfriend . I just want to be her friend ! " Sonic replied . Shadow glared at him more how dare he thinks she's his girlfriend , they were merely allies , before he could reply Blue Moon flicked the blue hedgehog's on the forehead " I am not his girlfriend . And we are just allies , not friends how many times I have to say that " she said with no emotion turned to Shadow and nodded " Thank you for helping me and now excuse me I will go now " as she turned away from them and continue her walk , leaving the four of them " Are you sure you don't have a thing for her ? " Knuckles asked Shadow receiving a glare from the black hedgehog himself before he could reply a sound of a megaphone was heard behind him " Hello hello , you must be Blue Moon the arctic wolf " said the voice they looked at the direction Blue Moon took and saw the white she wolf with a jasmine fur ferret with old gold on his face an light tan skin on his muzzle and stomach with a ponytail wearing a pink checkered wine and pink flap cap , rectangular glasses , a long sleeve jacket , white gloves , and tall red boots " Well you are invited to Justin Beaver 's concert and no need to pay it's free personally said by Justin himself " he said as he hands out a ticket " Oh and if haven't heard his songs yet , well here his album and this is also free " also handing out an album of Justin Beaver , Blue Moon looked at them blankly as the ferret smile in a sinister when he looked behind her seeing Sonic , Shadow , Knuckles , and Tails running towards her he dropped his smile and shove the two objects to the wolf " Hope you'll be there at the concert " he said and ran away from her . Blue Moon cocked her head at the running ferret and looked at the objects in her hands when Sonic , Shadow , Knuckles , and Tails ran to her , Sonic was the first one to speak " Dixon what was he doing here ? " he asked as he looked at Blue Moon then the objects she's looking at ; in one hand she held a ticket with a cyan beaver singing as a heart appears behind him and the other hand a disk cover with the same symbol as the ticket " Justin Beaver " Shadow said as he reads the title of the album " Oh no ! If Dixon got Justin Beaver singing again then he would put every girl under mind control and they'll buy Justin's merchandise raising Dixon's profit " Tails said worriedly " Huh , weird he said that I could go for free personally said from Justin himself " Blue Moon said blankly , Sonic , Knuckles , and Tails looked at each other warily " I think Dixon mind controlled Justin again " said Tails as a female voice called them " Hey guys ! " said the voice they looked to see Amy running to them followed by Sticks " Where have you been we've been looking all over for …" Amy said but paused as she noticed Shadow and Blue Moon with them " Shadow ! Blue Moon ! " she exclaimed " Why surprise to see us ? " the two asked together blankly and stoically " AAAAHHHH ! It's Blue Moon she must be working for the government . Run for your lives " Sticks scream and ran into the forest " nuisance badger she is " the white wolf said blankly cold " Amy what are you doing here ? " Sonic asked " I was looking for you guys until I saw you were with the black and white pair " Amy replied referring to Shadow and Blue Moon as the black and white pair when she saw the album Blue Moon was holding " What's that ? " she asked Blue Moon pointing to the album before the white wolf could answer the pink hedgehog snatched it from her hands and read the album " Justin Beaver hmm I should listen to this with Sticks , it might be new ! ' she said as she ran off to find Sticks and play it at her house " Amy wait " called out Tails as he ran after Amy followed by Knuckles " Ugh can't let Amy and Sticks get mind control again " Sonic said and ran after Amy the only ones that didn't ran after the pink hedgehog were Shadow and Blue Moon they stayed were they stood watched as the three ran after Amy " Huh at least their girls are going to be mind controlled " Blue Moon said " And those other girls who are fan girly enough to listen to those …" Shadow said as his sentence was completed by the wolf " .. romantic songs that make you wanna fall for them " " Yeah " they were about to leave when Sonic came back " Hey aren't you guys gonna stop Amy and Sticks from being mind control ? " he asked " Nah , their your friends and their not our business " Shadow pointed out " Yeah but Justin Beavers song could reach the any girl 5 kilometers away and that will include the snow beauty herself " Sonic said referring to Blue Moon . Blue Moon crossed her arms " I am not one to be neither controlled nor ordered what to do " she said " So , stop Amy from playing that horrible music " Sonic said with a pleading look Blue Moon looked at him with a distasteful look before sighing " Fine ! but I'm warning you , order me again and I'll eat you alive " she said before running off in a black and white blur , Sonic looked at Shadow and said " Aren't you gonna follow her ? " asked the blue hedgehog " Hmpf I don't take orders from you but since she's my ally I must prevent her from being those fan girly girls , I like her the way she is " Shadow replied but said the last one quietly before running off followed by Sonic , they caught up with Blue Moon each of them neck to neck the three of them past Knuckles and Tails leaving them behind they were almost to Amy's house when they heard music from the inside " Oh no , we're too late " Sonic said they stopped at the front door ,Sonic reluctantly opened the door and inside was the most horrible music they ever heard " _ _Girl , now it's time I told you about my serious condition . I can't stop thinking about you , have to call a physician "__ the song sang while Sticks and Amy sat on the couch with smiles on their faces and their giddy expressions , Sonic wore a mortified face while Shadow glared at the music while covering his ears , Knuckles and Tails caught up only to found out that the song has already been played also wearing mortified expressions Blue Moon listened to the song which is the most terrible music she ever heard . Once the song was done Amy and Sticks screamed making the guys and Blue Moon cover their ears " I can't believe that Justin sang about me " Amy exclaimed " I know I feel like a connection to him like we're meant to be " said Sticks and they both started giggling like fan girls when they noticed the guys and Blue Moon " Oh hey guys , did you listened to the song is just the best Justin's the best ! " Amy said but didn't receive the answers she wanted " That was terrible " Sonic said " I finally have an album for my nightmares again" Knuckles said horrified " That was torture " said Shadow stoically still glaring at the music " What about you Blue Moon , did you like it ? " asked Sticks everyone looked at Blue Moon who was silent with a blank expression but her right eye started twitching " Blue Moon ? " Shadow said trying to see if she's alright but what Blue Moon did surprised everyone , she walked in front of Amy's wall and started banging her head on it " GET . THAT . STINKING . TORTUROUS . SONG . OFF . MY . HEAAAAAAAD! " she yelled setting fire on her hands without realizing it Sonic , Shadow , and Knuckles went to stop the white she-wolf from hurting herself leaving Tails in front of the front door " Look through the looking glass people ; white is black and black is white " the fox said receiving a glare from Shadow and a brief one from Blue Moon who continued to bang her head " Stop it she wolf your gonna hurt yourself " said Knuckles who was holding her on arms to prevent her from continuing her banging " That was torture ! how could those two love it ?! " she said while she finally stopped banging her head " Are you okay ? " asked Shadow a bit concern the white she wolf nodded then turned to the squealing girls " I just can't believe Justin is performing tonight " Amy squealed " I know right ! " Sticks screamed and then the two started screaming , making the guys and Blue Moon cover their ears " This is getting annoying I can't believe I got invited to this Justin Beavers concert and I'm free ! " the irritated white wolf said suddenly the two stopped screaming and ran to her shoving the three guys who were holding her " YOU WHAT ! " Amy shouted " YOU GOT A TICKET FOR FREE ! " Sticks yelled . Blue Moon looked at them blankly and showed them the ticket when the two girls saw it they freaked out " AHHH WE BETTER GET TICKETS RIGHT NOW ! " Sticks suggested and both them ran out of the door hoping to get leftover tickets . Sonic , Shadow , Knuckles , Tails , and Blue Moon looked at each other " Looks like we're getting the dude- itudes back together " said Knuckles " Dude - itudes ? " Blue Moon asked blankly unimpressed cocking her head " It's a boy band which we put together to stop Dixon and his scheme at first it was called Dreamboat Express then we changed it to Dude - itudes " Sonic explained " Sounds horrible " Shadow said stoic the name sent shivers to the white she wolf's spine " And the first name sounds …. like garbage and the second name sounds like a boy band full of cocky 'dudes' who are full of themselves " Blue Moon said " Yeah and it looks like we need more members since we saw how much fan girl energy has gotten to Amy and Sticks , looks like we need more voice power " said Tails , Sonic agreed " Yeah and since Blue Moon is a girl …." the three looked at Shadow who was crossing his arms " No " was his answer " Come on Shadow , we need to stop Dixon and his scheme before he completed it besides you don't want that music to hit your white ally here " Sonic said " Wait , Blue Moon wasn't mind controlled by the music I wonder why ? " Tails pointed out giving the wolf a curious look the rest guys looked at Blue Moon with a curious look too , the white wolf sigh " I 'm not the type of girl who likes those types of music , besides I like hardcore , heavy metal , rock , and horror songs " she explained " Hmm so that's why you're not affected . It's kind a like you're a tomboy " Sonic said when a dagger was thrown at him hitting the wall a few inches above his head surprising and scared the hedgehog , he looked at who threw it and saw the white she wolf's arm raised as if she threw the knife , she walked up to the hedgehog and pulled the knife out of the wall " Never , label me again hedgehog " she said coldly while pointing the dagger at the blue speedster and growling at him before returning to her place crossed arms . Sonic was still paralyzed at what happened even his two friends , Tails and Knuckles , were scared at the event giving Blue Moon terrified expressions Shadow was a bit surprised at what happened but kept his stoic face on everything was silent until Tails decided to change the subject " So …. moving on , since Blue Moon isn't affected by the music that means Dixon cant control her ! " " Yeah " Sonic said "Now about those members " they looked at Shadow again " I said no ! Or do you want to fight me ? " he said giving them a glare , Sonic just shrugged " Okay then , maybe the ultimate life form can't dance and sing " the cobalt hedgehog said , Shadow glared at the blue speedster 's statement before growling at him " Fine , I'll be in this stinking boy band only if I get to fight you afterwards " he grumbled " Deal " replied Sonic . Blue Moon started walking towards the door " Hey , where you going ? " Knuckles asked she stopped for a moment and turned her head to the echidna " I'm going outside so I won't have to watch your horrible practice for tonight , besides I can't bare the though of Shadow joining a boy band . Torture . Call me when you're done " she replied and left the house the three mobians turned to Shadow " You sure you don't have a thing for her ? " Tails and Knuckles asked receiving a death glare from the black hedgehog while Sonic just stared at him __Surely Shadow doesn't have a thing for her , I mean come on it doesn't even look like he likes her__ Sonic said but in truth Shadow had feelings for his white ally but didn't want to show it besides him and the white wolf agreed to be allies and that's that , " Anyway let's teach Shadow the groove " suggested Tails . Meanwhile Blue Moon was waiting patiently for them to finish in the mean time she watched the waters crash against the shores and thinking how would her black companion look like if he joined their band __Torture__ was the one word that came to her mind and knowing Shadow he would be piss about this but then back to the black hedgehog he was amusing at times and he was understanding , also being handsome and edgy at times but that's how she likes him then at times her siblings would bug him like he was their father figure while she was a mother figure but that's what an older sister and having an ally that is a boy is , she felt her heart pounding thinking about him and her stomach began to turn " What is this feeling ! " she asked her self when the door opened revealing the Dude - titudes and their latest member , Shadow , in their sequined outfits the white she wolf can't help but chuckle a bit and feel disgusted at the same time while the black hedgehog raised a none existing eyebrow " What's so funny ? " he asked " Just can't believe you're wearing their outfits looking like you're going to a wedding in Vegas in 1989 , making me disgusted and at the same time chuckle which is rare for me to do ever since that day " she said , Shadow just glared at the amused wolf but then smirked in front of anyone for the first time in a long while afterwards " Hey guys , looks like Justin Beaver's concert is about to begin we better hurry " said Tails they all left the beach and went to the concert . They were at the sideline outside of the audience of girls that are waiting for the cyan beaver they went to the entrance of the backstage when the bodyguard that is blocking it question about Shadow and Blue Moon " Who's he ? " asked the guard pointing at the black hedgehog " He's a new member " said Sonic " And the pretty white wolf " the guard asked pointing to the white wolf " She's with me " said Shadow "Hmm , your girlfriend " the guard said making the black and white pair glare at him "Those who are not members are to watch with the audience " pointing to the crowd of girls , Blue Moon put on a distasteful face clearly not wanting to be apart of it she was about to object when Shadow grabbed the guard by the collar and pulled him to his face " She's . With . Me " he repeated but more deeper and coldly to the guard who quickly nodded before letting them in with the rest of the Dude - titudes , they were making they're way to the stage when they ran into the star beaver himself " Dude - titudes , what are you doing here and Shadow joined your band ? " he asked shocked that Shadow's here " Yup and Justin why are you singing again , you know Dixon will get his profit if he mind controls every girl in the island " Tails said " I know but I want __her__ to like me " he said " Her . Her who ? "asked Knuckles , Justin was about to respond when he noticed Blue Moon behind Shadow and without warning he pushed through the guys until he was in front of the white she wolf holding a red rose " Hey , Blue Moon hope you enjoy the show " he said before handing Blue Moon the rose she looked at the cyan beaver then the rose with a blank expression then reluctantly took it . Justin was wore a happy expression on his face and ran off to the stage leaving the Dude - titudes and the wolf " That was unexpected " said Sonic then looked at Blue Moon the rest of the members did waiting for her reaction , she stared at the rose for a moment before breaking it into two throwing it to the ground and stomping on it flattening it , the Dude - titudes were stunned at what she did " Ooookaaay " Sonic said in an uneasy voice while rubbing the back of his neck " We should probably get to the stage soon " informed Tails " You stay at the back stage so that they won't see you " instructed Shadow to Blue Moon " I know and have a great time performing , I'll be watching you " she replied sarcastically , the black hedgehog smirked at her before joining the other guys while Blue Moon plopped her earphones on got out her I pod and listen to one of her favorite songs ; I'm in love with a killer by Jeffrey Star .

The Dude - titudes and Justin Beaver were both on the stage , the Dude - titudes asked Justin to have a sing off which the beaver agreed they . The boy band started first to which Shadow reluctantly joined in then next Justin sang the crowd of girls were going wild as the beaver and the band battle while a white she wolf was listening to her own music and watching the show not really listening to them sing , "Are you tired , Justin " asked Sonic cockily "oh I am just getting started " replied Justin and before he could sing a different music was played and a melodic female voice sang ;

 ** **A little dangers never stopped me before****

 ** **Seduce by hipnotic eyes and a kiss to die for****

 ** **Everything you do to me causes me pain****

 ** **Torture me with a smile burning me with your flames****

 ** **You turn it up this f-f-fire inside****

 ** **You tear me up****

 ** **Your body is a weapon tonight****

 ** **You cut me up****

 ** **Stab me , stab me straight through the heart****

 ** **Don't you know I'm in lo-o-o-ve****

 ** **With a killer****

" Who's singing that ? " asked Justin nervously " I don't know " said Tails looking frantically around with everyone doing the same " Whoever 's singing that voice I want to make it around the globe " said Dixon with a greedy smile when the bodyguard from before showed up from backstage " Hey , sorry for the interruption but I got a new singer who's voice is very good " he said and pushed a familiar white wolf on stage " Blue Moon ! " exclaimed Shadow and Sonic " Ah . So she's the melodic voice we heard , such beauty with looks and voice " said Dixon . The white wolf looked at the audience then to the two battling bands " Oh crud " she said and tried to teleport off the stage but came back instantly " What the " she said wondering why she came back when Dixon laughed " You see dear , I made sure to put a device that will interfere with your teleport out so now my dear . Sing " he said shoving a microphone to Blue Moon before running back down , the white wolf looked at the audience then the two bands __Oh fudge , what should I do ?__ she though when an idea came to her mind she looked at the ferret with a face full of dangerous signs written on it " If you want me to sing then I'll shall sing with my siblings " she replied to the ferret and howled to the moon then three dark figures appeared from the back of the stage and the lights went off " What happened ? " asked Zoe the vixen suddenly creepy but catchy music was played then a light was flashed on the white wolf with her head down and in moments she raised her head and sang while doing some actions with her hands ;

 ** **Time for the main attraction****

 ** **The story must be told****

 ** **Time for a chain reaction****

 ** **It never gets old****

 ** **Some bots get satisfaction****

 ** **Breaking the mold****

 ** **Some bots are just distractions****

 ** **Some bots are just gold****

 ** **( creepy laugh and glowing eyes )****

 ** **I'm not the bad guy****

 ** **I'm just a bit surprising****

 ** **It's not worth losing sleep****

 ** **It's not worth analyzing****

 ** **There was a time , not****

 ** **So long ago at all****

 ** **I was just like you****

 ** **Can you hear my call****

 ** **Now I'm popping in over here , over there ( teleport beside Amy , Sticks , and Zoe before going back on stage )****

 ** **I'll be checking in , but you'll never be aware****

 ** **In the beginning I kept a keen eye****

 ** **On states of affairs with the new guy****

 ** **Now I got a new gig , Lemme know if ya dig****

 ** **Ain't going home so better go big****

 ** **Just got a glance at cam 2b****

 ** **Then you get a little surprise****

 ** **IT'S ME ! ( giant IT'S ME sign appears behind her )****

 ** **You may say that I'm breaking your mind****

 ** **In my opinion you just too kind …****

 ** **Time for the main attraction****

 ** **The story must be told****

 ** **Time for a chain reaction****

 ** **It never gets old****

 ** **Some bots get satisfaction****

 ** **Breaking the mold****

 ** **Some bots are just distractions****

 ** **Some bots are just gold****

Then the lights flashed behind the white wolf to reveal was a mountain of bones and on top of it were three thrones each one is being seated on by Blue Moon's three siblings

 ** **Midnight : you did a good job****

 ** **Watching those little screens****

 ** **Blast : it warms my servos****

 ** **Pinky : and circuits to hear some fresh screams**** ****( going down from her throne and crushing a skull in front of the people )****

 ** **Midnight , Blast , and Pinky : but don't get us wrong !****

 ** **You were very brave ( going down from the mountain and grabbing Amy , Sticks , and Zoe's hair )****

 ** **Midnight :When faced with friendly singing****

 ** **Blast and Pinky : Animals , you never caved****

 ** **(The three siblings with Blue Moon )****

 ** **I'm finished training****

 ** **Done explaining ( Blue Moon sending chains to the crowd of girls and wrapping them around with only Sticks escaping )****

 ** **No more facts are left remaining ( Blue Moon saluting to her three siblings back on their thrones before teleport )****

 ** **Now you know the gist of it ( Blue Moon caught Sticks )****

 ** **You're a perfect fit ( Sticks got away )****

 ** **I don't wanna hear anymore complaining ( Blue Moon ticked off )****

 ** **I'm passing down this golden opportunity ( Blue Moon raising her hand )****

 ** **Eternal scrap - yard immunity ( four water figures appeared with red eyes )****

 ** **Take it with pride ( Sticks stop running to take a rest before realizing someones behind her )****

 ** **And enjoy the ride ( Sticks running again )****

 ** **You'll be forever be apart of this community ( Blue Moon whipped her chain around Sticks and pulled her to the ground )****

 ** **You may say that it's all in your mind****

 ** **But in the end , I think you will find . . .****

 ** **YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION ( the four water figures holding the badger to the ground )****

 ** **YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD****

 ** **YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION ( Midnight holding a mask )****

 ** **THAT NEVER GETS OLD****

 ** **SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION****

 ** **BREAKING THE MOLD ( the light blue wolf about to put the mask )****

 ** **SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS****

 ** **SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD . ( mask almost to Sticks face )****

The mask Midnight held was an inch to Sticks face when the lights turned on she dropped the mask ran to her eldest sister who released the crowd with her two younger siblings and they ran away from the stage and the concert , leaving a horrified crowd of girls , a scared Justin Beaver , three paralyzed Dude - titude members , and one impressed but kept his stoic face black and red hedgehog , " She was horrifying ! What kind of singer scares her audience ! " exclaimed Dixon " Never mind the wolf , let's go back to the scheme " but he realized that because of the white she - wolf's performance , every girl has been freed from the mind control " Hey why am I here ? " a girl asked " what am I wearing ? " another asked and a bunch of girls begin to ask themselves questions not remembering how they got here , " Well looks like our white friend has broken the control " said Tails " Yeah , can I take this off now " asked Shadow " Yeah sure " replied Sonic who was still mortified of what happened . Shadow ran into the jungle and when no one was in sight he quickly took off the glittery costume " This is ridiculous" he grumble when he heard a chuckle " You even looked ridiculous but a bit cute " said a voice he turned to the direction of the voice and found himself face to face with Blue Moon noses an inch from each other , he frowned " Who you calling ridiculous " the black hedgehog said receiving a shrug from the white wolf " I just though you looked ridiculous in that costume " she said pointing to the costume " But then again , you did looked kind a cute in it " Shadow glared at Blue Moon and her amusement before smirking " Hmm I wonder what you look like in a __dress__ " he replied . Even though with her scarf on he could feel she was glaring at his response " I do not wear dresses hedgehog " the white wolf replied before circling around the black hedgehog " Huh , what if I brought you a dress " he snickered " No " she replied " With laces and ribbons and a pair of high heels " the hedgehog continued ignoring the wolf's response " Enough ! " she said and tackled her black companion sending them tumbling with one of them on top of the other , when they finally stopped they were out in the opening with the moon shining bright on them Blue Moon opened her eyes and realized that Shadow was on top of her holding her shoulders down and a smirk on his face " Had enough ? " he asked the white wolf receiving a grunt from her " Yes and I apologize for tackling you now would you get off of me ? " she replied struggling to get up but Shadow had other plans " No " he said dropping his smirk and looking deeply into the Blue Moon's , the White wolf cocked her head " Why " she asked but didn't receive a respond __Why won't he get off me ?__ she though and kept quiet waiting for the black hedgehog to move but he didn't for he was looking at her eyes __why am I not getting off of her ?!__ he though , he tried to move but his body disobeyed and instead kept looking into her eyes __why do I feel so … different ?__ he though __she has beautiful dark blue eyes__ he noted and kept staring into her eyes but this time moving his body a little closer to the white she wolf __why do I feel so attracted to him ?__ she though as she also stare deeply into the hedgehog's crimson eyes , the black and white pair felt their heart thumping against their chest faster than before __why's my heart thumping so fast ?__ they both though still looking into each others eyes and without warning the black hedgehog slowly pulled down the white wolf's scarf without permission revealing her mouth " What are you doing ? " Blue Moon asked Shadow smirked and brought his face closer to hers " Showing you something " he replied and slowly kissed her on the lips . Surprised at first the wolf was but slowly closed her eyes and kissed the hedgehog back wrapping her tail around his waist and pulling his body closer to hers they both felt a tingly feeling coursing through their body's making them press their lips more and finally ( finally ) they broke apart breathing for air , Shadow smirked at his stunned companion " Never been kissed on the lips before I see " he said " I though you just want us to be allies and nothing more " she replied blankly the hedgehog leaned closer to her ear " I guess I changed my mind " he whispered before looking back at the white wolf a then started taking off her black jacket revealing her dark blue skull printed shirt and her long snow white arms and started to nuzzle her neck rubbing his nose side to side with Blue Moon craning her head " Never took you as the loving type " she said " Guess there are stuff that you didn't know about me yet " replied the black hedgehog finally getting off of the white wolf " Huh " she said "Does that make us a couple or something ? " standing up an grabbing her jacket wrapping the sleeves around her waist " If you want us to be " said Shadow smirking at his wolf " Hmm , let me think about that " she replied and after a minute she pecked him on the lips " Yeah sure " she said putting back her scarf on her mouth Shadow still smirking bent down and kissed her glove covered hand " See ya tomorrow wolf girl " he said while the Blue Moon smirked behind her scarf " You too , bad boy " she replied and the two ran opposite directions from each other . But little did they know a pair of emerald green eyes were watching them and their little escapade filling a certain cobalt hedgehog shock and rage through his body he clenched his fist " I will kill him ! " shouted Sonic with anger .


End file.
